Toride kun's Diary
by yunakitty
Summary: Chintsubu, Chinko no Tsubuyaki. While visiting Toride's comatose body, Ayase discovers his private journal...full of fantasies involving the two of them. Pretty much PWP at first, but the story develops later. Now with Kamiya/Iwabuchi side plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is based on Chinko no Tsubuyaki, Chintsubu for short. (It means, Whispers of a Penis. Chinko is like slang for penis.) It's a hilarious BL series about teenagers with talking penises. Yeah, I know how weird that sounds, but trust me, it's awesome. It's clever, hot, funny, and sweet, all at the same time. Check out MangaFox if you want to read it!** **Thanks to questix for getting me into this!**

Ayase gently kissed the forehead of the sleeping teen, brushing a stray lock of hair away. "Get well soon, Toride-kun," he whispered, and then turned to go. Toride was a classmate of his, and he was in a comatose state following a school bus crash. A strange twist of fate had occurred, and even though Toride's physical body lay quietly in perpetual slumber, his spirit had escaped that fateful day, and ended up inside of Ayase's body.

Inside of Ayase's chinko, to be precise.

But luckily, by some sort of odd phenomenon, they could talk to each other. They had both harbored secret crushes on each other, so the one good thing that had come out of the incident was that they were able to admit their feelings for each other.

They were both actually somewhat content with the situation, as they were always able to be together, and were even able to enjoy mutual pleasure - when Ayase masturbated, Toride could also feel it, since he was the thing getting stroked. But they longed to be able to do so much more - hold hands, kiss, hug, make love ...all of that was impossible currently.

"Hmmm, what's this?" Ayase asked himself. There were boxes stacked up high in the room, as Toride's mother was using it for both a recovery room for her son, and a storage space. Ayase noticed a black notebook peeking out from underneath one of the boxes, and he tugged it out. It was unlabeled, but Ayase quickly recognized Toride's handwriting on the first page, and he began to read to himself.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today in gym class, I tried not to look at Ayase while he changed, but I couldn't help myself._

Ayase heart began pounding. He glanced over Toride's sleeping figure, and also down to his crotch, where his chinko was apparently resting as well. So he continued reading.

_When he stripped his wet shirt off, I nearly died of happiness. Oh! The sight of that beautifully delicate body, that perfectly pale skin. I could look at it all day. But I was afraid someone would notice, so I looked away. But when I got home that evening...oh boy. Was I ever pent up. _

_I jacked off and started imagining a little scenario that could have happened. It was just me and Ayase in the locker room. Everyone else had gone home. As I'm taking off the last of my clothing, I hear Ayase call from the showers. "Are you getting in, Toride-kun?" he asks in that sweet, angelic voice._

_I say that I am, and I join him in the showers. He's there, in all his beautiful nude glory, soaping himself up and casting innocently sexy eyes back at me. We exchange a little small talk, and then he giggles. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when he shows me the hard-on he's got. My mouth immediately waters and my cock stiffens up even further than it had been. Oh my god, this is an amazing sight. My crush, naked and aroused in front of me._

_He giggles again. "Looks like I have a problem to take care of." He gives me a shy, blushing smile, and I nearly pass out as he starts stroking himself. Soft, whimpering noises ripple from his throat as he works. _

_At this point, my cock feels like it's going to explode. Ayase notices how hard it is, and smiles as he pants, "Go ahead, you'd better take care of your problem too..."_

_I need no further encouragement to began pumping as fast as I can. I gaze in rapture at Ayase...his chest and face flushed, his cute little nipples so hard, his hand working rapidly, and his beautiful face contorted his pleasure. He's licking his lips now, then his mouth falls open and he moans deeply. The sudden twitching of his body signals to me that his orgasm is imminent, so I let go and climax. My cum bursts out in several thick jets and slides down the drain. _

_Ayase comes with a sharp cry, and stumbles forward slightly. I instinctively reach out and grab his shoulders to steady him, and the closeness of our bodies makes his release pulse out onto my stomach and thigh. I manage to break my eyes away from his beautiful, satisfied face, to look down and see his cum on my skin. It's just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Ayase giggles and apologizes, but I tell him it's all right. He nods happily, then hugs me around the waist. It feels so wonderful to embrace each other. I don't think it could get any better...until he tilts his head up and kisses me on the lips._

_...Well, that's as far as the fantasy went, since I had already come (twice) and was rapidly falling asleep._

Ayase started to turn the page, but was interrupted by a shrieking from his lap. "Ahhh! Noooo! Don't read that!" Toride-chinko shouted. Ayase had gotten an erection reading the journal entry, so Toride-chinko had awoken from his nap and was peeking out of Ayase's track pants. He was absolutely mortified that Ayase had found his diary, which contained his deepest, darkest secrets and desires.

Ayase looked down. "Why shouldn't I read it?"

"B-because! It's embarrassing! I say a lot of things about you in there..."

Ayase smiled gently. "I'm flattered...I like the idea of you thinking about me so much. That shower fantasy was really hot!"

"Well, there are some...um, dirtier things in there if you read further. So you should probably put it back. Your image of me will be ruined," he bemoaned.

"That's just silly. There isn't anything you could say that would make me stop liking you." Ayase gleefully stuffed the diary into his school bag. "I can't wait to get home and read all of this!"

Toride-chinko just groaned in defeat, sagging back down into Ayase's pants.

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayase took another sip of his soda and continued reading. He had arrived back at home, and was holing himself up in his bedroom to read the rest of Toride's naughty diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ayase looked so gorgeous today. Of course, he always does. When the sun shines on his hair, it sparkles. I watched him in the cafeteria again too. He seems to really like curry bread. Maybe I could buy some curry bread and then offer to share it...no, that would be too obvious. And there's no way someone as beautiful as him would ever be interested in someone like me. I'm just as plain and boring as they come._

"Toride-kun...you thought I was too good for you?" Ayase marveled, looking down into his lap.

The chinko squirmed a little. "Yeah."

"You're silly. I've had a crush on you since first year. But every time I tried to talk to you, you'd get all red in the face and run off."

"That's because I was too shy..."

"Hmmm...well, at least we got that straightened out." Ayase reached down and gave him an affectionate little squeeze, which Toride greatly enjoyed. Ayase then went back to reading the book, absentmindedly petting and rubbing his chinko.

_I had a really good dream last night. What happened was...I was helping out in the infirmary. The school nurse had to leave early that day, and all the other volunteers had already ditched. So it was just me. I was unpacking some boxes of supplies when I heard the door open._

_It's Ayase. He shuts the door behind himself, then looks around nervously. "Is the nurse here?" he asks._

_"No, she's already gone. Can I help you with anything?" I respond. Only in my dreams can I be that calm and collected around him!_

_Ayase blushes, and seems like he's ready to bolt. But I persuade him to sit down on the couch in the waiting area, and try to pry it out of him. He hems and haws, but eventually admits he's had an erection all day, and he doesn't know what to do. He tells me he's already tried masturbating in the bathroom, but it just stays hard even after he cums._

_I put on my best professional face, and nod sagely. "Hmmm, I'd better examine it," sounding calm and collected. But inside, I'm screaming with happiness at how hot the situation is.  
_

_He swallows hard and unzips his pants, revealing a red, weeping erection. I make some thoughtful sounds, then I put on some latex gloves, and I get one of the new tubes of medical grade lubricant. He looks a little nervous. "Oh, Toride-kun," he whimpers, and I've even more aroused. Hearing him whimper my name, looking up at me with those big, innocent eyes.  
_

_I assure him everything is going to be okay, and I get him to remove his pants and lay out on the low couch. "Just relax," I whispered, then I take one slick hand and begin to stroke him._

_He moans and squirms. "T-Toride-kun...ahhhh!" His face his flushed and his eyes are shut tightly, but he seems to be enjoying it nonetheless. I lick my dry lips, my cock hard and straining on the inside of my trousers. I want to get on top of him so badly. I want to kiss him, bite him, lick him, suck him, rub him...on every inch of his skin. I want to make him scream my name in rapture. _

_But I just continue to stroke him. Sweat begins to bead up on his forehead, and I know he must be close. So I carefully press one finger to his hole and push it in. He lets loose a sharp cry, and I feel him clamp down on the intruding digit. I keep that hand still while stroking him with the other hand. Eventually, his body relaxes, and I push the finger all the way in. He screams again, but this one is pure pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh!" he moans, each syllable louder than the last._

_Then he explodes all over his own abdomen. As he lies there panting, his member slowly becomes soft, and he gives a sigh of relief._

_I woke up at that point with a raging erection. I jerked off fast and hard, and cried out Ayase's name as I came._

Ayase closed the diary, set it aside, and pulled his pants down to his thighs. Toride-chinko was completely rigid, because Ayase had found the story arousing, and also because Ayase had been squeezing him. "Toride-kun..."Ayase whispered. "You really liked watching me and fantasizing about me, didn't you?" He gave him a light squeeze, then trailed a finger over the slippery wetness at the head.

"Yes..." Toride admitted. "I know it's kind of weird and stalkerish, but..."

Ayase smiled and slid his hand up and down the length. "No, I'm happy. I used to watch you too."

"You did?! When?"

"In history class. You were one row over and two desks up, so I could see part of your face, but you couldn't see me."

"Oh..."

"And as for the other...I've had plenty of dreams about you."

"R-really?"

"Yes..." Ayase breathed.

"Tell me!"

"Well...I liked to imagine us at cherry blossom viewing. We're in a really secluded spot, and I'm spread out on the blanket. You look over at me, and then you lean down and kiss me. Just a peck at first, but then deeper. And then..." Ayase paused to rub the head a few times.

"And then?" Toride eagerly prompted him.

"And then, you get on top of me. You're tickling me, and I try to fight you off. But you pin me down with your body. We struggle against each other, and suddenly we both realize how GOOD it feels. I can feel how hard you are through your pants, and I push my hips up at you. You grind down into me, and we get into this rhythm of rubbing against each other. We're breathing heavily, you're whispering in my ear, and then I scream out as I cum. You let out this low growl of pleasure, and cum too."

By the time he had finished the story, Ayase was stroking himself frantically. "Oh, Ayase, mmm..." Toride moaned. "Oh, it feels so good. Let's cum. I want to cum really badly. Please..." he moaned.

Ayase could feel that perfect spiral of heat coiling up in his body. "Yesss...Toride-kun...ha...ha...ah!!!" he cried, and then came all over himself. He pulled it a few more times for good measure, then flopped back on the pillows and gave a sigh. "I'll save the rest for tomorrow," he hummed happily, glancing at the wonderful black book on his nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, the "Penis Alliance" met in the boys' bathroom as usual. It consisted of Ayase and two other students, Iwabuchi and Kamiya. They had been on the bus during the crash, and had also been affected by the mysterious powers of the Chinko Shrine. Their penises had also become sentient, and switched places. So the easy going playboy Kamiya now had a bespectacled, serious minded chinko lecturing him day and night, and Iwabuchi had to play babysitter of sorts for Kamiya's childlike chinko.

They stood in a circle, their chinkos peeking out and conversing with each other while the boys themselves talked. "Ah, you look tired today," Ayase commented to Kamiya.

"Tell me about it," Kamiya groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "This stupid thing wouldn't stop reciting formulas for the math test that's coming up. I was about to throttle him."

Down below, Iwabuchi-chinko was furrowing his brow at Kamiya-chinko. "Your body is lazy and careless. He's going to flunk right out of school and you'll be forced to sell yourself for food."

Kamiya-chinko teared up. "You're horrible!"

Kamiya noticed the commotion down below, and admonished his chinko. "Now, quit crying. You're going to get stuff all over Iwabuchi's pants." Kamiya-chinko sniffled a few times, then retreated back into the warm safety of Iwabuchi's boxers. Kamiya looked down at the smug Iwabuchi-chinko. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right," Kamiya scoffed, and then eyed Iwabuchi. "Your chinko is just as high and mighty as you! Figures!" He and Iwabuchi stayed in the bathroom bickering like lovers, and Ayase just shook his head and moved on with his day.

That evening, Ayase settled into bed for a little more quality reading. He picked up where he had left off, reading aloud so Toride could enjoy it as well.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ayase smiled at me today! It felt like heaven had opened up and shined down on me! But of course, being the moron I am, I froze up and ruined the moment. His smile turned into a look of confusion, and then he moved on. I was so upset with myself._

Ayase paused to pet Toride-chinko affectionately. "You poor thing. "

"It's okay...mmm...Ayase, keep rubbing me like that."

"Like this?" Ayase rolled his thumb over the ridge of the head again.

"Oh, yes...mmm...keep doing it...but don't stop reading..." the chinko managed to pant. Ayase nodded and resumed speaking, his voice slightly choked with lust.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we were assigned partners for our science projects. I prayed to every god I could think of to get Ayase, but no luck. I got stuck with that noisy Yoichi guy. I started daydreaming in the next class about things that could have happened if me and Ayase got paired up._

_We come back to my house together, and no one is home. We start working on the project, but our hands brush each other every so often, and Ayase leans in close to point out something. He smells like strawberries, like he did that time we had to line up really close in the hall. I could smell the sweet fragrance coming off of his hair._

_Anyway, we both start to get turned on, but we don't want to admit it. It's almost time to wrap things up, but a fierce rainstorm moves in, and he can't leave. He screams at a loud boom of thunder, and flies into my arms, holding me tightly. I embrace him back, and we just stand there. I can feel his heart pounding as hard as mine._

_"Toride-kun," he says. "You're so warm...and strong." He looks up at me, flutters those perfect eyelashes, and whispers, "Toride-kun, I like you."_

_"I like you too," I reply. He smiles and then he closes his eyes and tilts his head up at me. I know what I'm supposed to do, so I bring my face down and claim a kiss. Not just any kiss. Our first kiss, sweet and wonderful and perfect._

_We exchange several soft kisses, then Ayase pulls back and sits on my bed. I'm so turned on, I think I'll burst. I move to the bed and get beside him, and we immediately resume kissing, this time with tongue. Ayase's mouth tastes so sweet. I can't get enough of it. I do manage to stop kissing him long enough to move my mouth to his neck, where I suck and bite the skin there. Meanwhile, I work at unbuttoning his shirt. Soon, his delicate chest is revealed. His nipples are so tiny and pink, and I can't resist going down and licking them. It makes him moan loudly, and I can feel my cock leaking desperately. _

_He whimpers and falls back on the bed. I get on top of him, straddling his waist, and kiss his chest more as I work at unfastening his pants. I slide them down over his legs, until they fall to the floor, and then I turn my attention to his briefs. They are thin and tight and I can see how hard he is underneath. I slowly pull them off, so that all he is wearing is his unbuttoned shirt and his socks. He looks so incredibly sexy like that._

_We're both breathing heavily, moaning and kissing. His entire face and body are flushed. I unfasten my pants and lower them a bit, so that my cock is out. Ayase sees it and pulls his knees in towards his chest. I nearly cum at the sight of him so spread and vulnerable. His face is so beautiful as he whispers, "Toride-kun...put it inside of me."_

_I groan in desire, then push two fingers into his mouth. He sucks them eagerly. Then I move them down, and thrust the wet fingers in and out. He cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, and after a couple of minutes, begs me again. "Please...inside of me."_

_I withdraw my fingers and then spread pre-cum from the head of my cock down onto the shaft. Then I position myself over him, and start pushing it in. He clings to me and makes the most amazing noises as I penetrate him. I can't believe how hot and tight he is inside. There aren't words to describe how perfect he is. I want to cum right then, but I also want it to last forever. _

_I begin to thrust in and out, and he moans happily. "Toride-kun," he sighs, looking up at me with reverent eyes._

_"Ayase," I pant, thrusting faster. "I love you."_

_"I love you, Toride-kun!" he exclaims. "Oh! Oh god! I think I'm...going to..." His whole body shudders violently, and I feel my abdomen get covered in his cum. He practically melts afterward, but looks up at me again. "Toride-kun...cum inside of me," he whispers._

_That's it. I'm totally over the edge now. I cum hard. Harder than I ever have before. I feel like I'm leaving my body, it's so incredible. Ayase satisfied underneath me, that tight heaven engulfing me; it's the best moment of my life._

_Phew. I jacked off while thinking all that up before, and now I'm hard again from writing it down. Guess I'll go for one more round._

Ayase closed the book and looked down at Toride-chinko, who was standing at attention. "Toride-kun..." he whispered mischievously. He pulled his pants off and laid back on the bed, spreading his thighs. "Let's pretend we're doing it like we did in the book."

"Ayase!" Toride-chinko exclaimed. "Yes!"

So Ayase began stroking his swollen erection. He sucked on the longest finger of the other hand, then reached around back and put the tip inside of himself. "Toride-kun...I'm fingering myself..."

"Oh god, Ayase...that's so sexy. Does it feel good?"

"Yeah..." Ayase moaned. "Do you like how I'm touching you?"

"Yes, it's perfect. You can even squeeze harder...aaahh, just like that. Now finger yourself faster." Ayase complied with a ragged cry, and Toride-chinko felt fresh waves of pleasure. "Oh yes...I wish it were me instead of your finger...mmm...I'd put it in all the way...and I'd do you so hard...holding onto your thighs. Oh god, Ayase, I want to fuck you so badly!"

"Toride-kun!" Ayase cried, and came suddenly. They just laid in the bed afterward, sighing happily. "That was amazing," Ayase said.

Toride-chinko agreed. "Still...I wish I had my body. There are so many things I want to do to you. I feel bad that you're the one doing all the work."

"It's fine," Ayase assured him, reaching down and petting him gently. "One day, we'll get it all straightened out. But until then...at least we can be together like this."

"Mmm hmm," Toride-chinko said, and fell asleep. Ayase smiled, cleaned up, and snuggled under the covers, his hand lovingly cupping himself.

**Author's Note: Should I write a story for Kamiya and Iwabuchi? Let me know!** ** They will make appearances in this story from time to time, but not in a sexual manner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamiya/Iwabuchi chapter! Enjoy!**

"You free this afternoon?" Iwabuchi said it breezily as he put his textbook back in his bag.

Kamiya ran a hand through his blond bangs. "Yeah, I guess. It's already been a few days, huh?"

"Mmm hmm." Iwabuchi hefted his bag onto his shoulder. "And when it gets too long...you know...he starts complaining."

Kamiya hid his satisfied smirk. Good to know that Iwabuchi was just as bothered with his chinko. Of course, Iwabuchi's chinko bothered Kamiya in other ways - nagging him to study, reminding him to brush his teeth, telling him to go to bed. "It's like a grandma in my pants!" Kamiya muttered. Though, Iwabuchi's chinko did have some carnal needs, even if he was loath to admit it.

Early on in the switch, Kamiya had been ready to kill himself. His body ached for release, but that stubborn bastard Iwabuchi-chinko held back, not letting him climax, going soft if he tried to mess around with anyone, and those sort of aggravating things.

Then on the other end of the deal, Kamiya's chinko, which was childish, playful, and always ready to go, was suddenly attached to a stuck up fuddy duddy who wouldn't touch him like he wanted him to.

They had finally come to a mutual agreement to get together every so often and "take care" of each other. After all, no one knew what his own penis wanted more than the man himself.

So Kamiya followed Iwabuchi home and up to his room. There, he laid his schoolbag aside and sat down, casually unfastening his pants and sliding his bikini briefs down so that Iwabuchi-chinko could peek out. Iwabuchi did the same, and Kamiya's cheerful chinko poked out, talking happily. "Oh boy, are we gonna do it today?" he asked brightly. "Because I'm sooo pent up. I thought about just giving up and making a mess while Iwabuchi was sleeping last night, but I know how he hates a mess. So I was a good chinko and held on!"

Kamiya smiled, reaching forward and patting his chinko on the head. "That's a good boy."

Kamiya-chinko murmured happily. "Mmm...that feels good..."

Kamiya encircled his slender fingers around it, then slid them up and down. "Like that?"

"Yeah..." Meanwhile, Iwabuchi rolled his eyes back in his head in pleasure. His lips parted and he began to breathe heavily. He couldn't deny how good it felt when Kamiya touched him.

"Ahem..." Iwabuchi-chinko cleared his throat, trying to draw attention to himself. "I would like to be touched, as well."

Kamiya snorted at the uptight chinko's proper way of speech, then let out a little gasp as Iwabuchi wrapped his hand around it. Strong, warm, and soft...Iwabuchi's hand on his chinko felt wonderful. His style of masturbation was completely different, but it was just what Iwabuchi-chinko liked best, and the pleasurable feelings were passed on to him. Iwabuchi alternated squeezing the shaft tightly with sliding his fingers up and down, with the occasional thumb on the head.

Kamiya stirred slightly, letting go of his chinko momentarily. Iwabuchi paused, and felt his breath hitch in his throat at the seductive look on Kamiya's face as he slid his pants and underwear completely off. He then lay sideways on Iwabuchi's bed, and patted the space in front of him.

Iwabuchi cleared his throat, then removed his own pants entirely and stretched out parallel to Kamiya. They took hold of each other's chinkos again, and began to stroke.

"Ahhh...Kamiya body...it feels so good...I'm already leaking everywhere," Kamiya-chinko gasped.

"I know," Kamiya chuckled, feeling the steady stream of precum coming from the tip. He lowered his head, giving a gasp and blushing as Iwabuchi reached out with his free hand and touched one of his nipples gently. "Ohhh..." he moaned.

"Does that...feel good?" Iwabuchi asked. Even though they had touched each other quite a few times, it was not normal sexual relations. They didn't kiss or touch each other anywhere else than their chinkos. But Iwabuchi had felt suddenly compelled...Kamiya's nipples were so pink and delicate looking...he just wondered what they felt like.

"Y-yeah...it feels really good..." Kamiya breathed. Iwabuchi felt a tingle up his spine, and he continued to touch Kamiya's nipple as he stroked his chinko. "Iwabuchi!" Kamiya cried out, feeling himself nearing the brink.

But Iwabuchi abruptly paused the action, pushing Kamiya onto his back and getting over him. He pressed their chinkos together, and with their hands linked, they pumped away together. "Mmm..." Iwabuchi moaned, his body trembling.

Kamiya looked up at him, surveying those gray eyes that looked down on him, always so serious. But, no; this time, there was something else there. They were softer somehow. Was it..._affection _that he saw there? No, it couldn't be.

Kamiya's thoughts were cut off as Iwabuchi lowered his body slightly, pressing his face into the crook of Kamiya's neck and shoulder. Kamiya got a pleasurable rush of feeling at the sensation of Iwabuchi breathing hotly onto his skin. "Kamiya..." Iwabuchi moaned, and that was when Kamiya lost it.

He came hard. All over himself, and all over their entwined fingers. Kamiya-chinko followed soon after, crying out happily as he spurted onto his body's stomach.

They laid together for a moment, then Iwabuchi snapped back to his usual self, cleaning up efficiently. Kamiya slid his pants back on, and as Iwabuchi refastened his own, he said, "Well, since you're here, should we look over the history assignment together?"

"Sure," Kamiya said breezily. "Got anything to drink?"

And so, their unusual arrangement continued on...but every so often, Kamiya would catch that soft look in Iwabuchi's steel gray eyes...and it made him tremble.


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, after he finished up his homework, Ayase eagerly dove into Toride's diary once more. He flipped it open to where he had left off.

_Dear Diary,_

_Next month is the big class trip. I've already seen the seat assignments and you'll never guess who I'm sitting with._

_YES! AYASE!!!_

_I'm so happy, I think I'll die. Oh, my mind is running in circles now. Like, if it got cold on the bus, I pull out a fleece blanket. Ayase looks up at me with those adorable eyes, and is so grateful. Then we snuggle under it together. He purrs like a contented kitty cat, and presses up against my body. Of course I get a hard on, and he notices it...then gives me a wicked little look and starts rubbing it though my pants, under the blanket so no one can see._

_It takes all I have not to moan loudly. But I bite my tongue and press my hips upwards as he touches me again and again. Just when I think I'm ready to blow, he glances around, and when he's sure no one is watching, puts his head under the blanket, pulls the head of my cock out, and pops it in his mouth. I explode with a muffled groan, and fill his hot little mouth. Just fill it up all the way with my cum. He can't even hold it all, it's leaking out the corner of his mouth so sexily. He swallows it and tells me how delicious I taste. That turns me on, so I get hard again, and he doesn't miss a beat. He puts his mouth back on it and sucks me. God, his little tongue is so amazing. He's swirling it around and around, sucking me as hard as he can. His hand is playing with my balls, squeezing and tugging on them. I thrust my hips up over and over, fucking his mouth. Then I come again, and he drinks me down once more._

_Then I started thinking of another fantasy. We've reached the museum we're going to visit. Everyone else is inside on the tour, but Ayase and I sneak away. He says he wants to tell me something. We go out into the shady garden, and he bites his lower lip so cutely, and tells me he likes me. I'm so happy, and I tell him I like him too. We lean in towards each other, and our lips meet softly. Then we press them again, holding the kiss a little longer that time._

_Then all hell breaks loose. We start kissing each other passionately, our tongues clashing and battling. I'm ripping his shirt open; he's ripping my pants open. Next thing we know, he's face down in the grass, and I'm parting his ass with my hands and licking him in between. He moans loudly and I plunge my tongue inside of him. He begs me to fuck him, so I take my hard cock in hand and push it up against his hole. The head pops right in and he cries out in pleasure. "Toride-kun, you're so big!" he moans._

_That gives me a tingle all over my body. I tell him I love him and then start riding him hard. He loves every second of it, begging me for more, more. I grip him by the hips, slamming into him again and again. He screams that I'm making him cum, and I feel his body contracting and quivering as he spills out onto the grass below. I let go and cum deep inside of him. When I pull my cock out, my cum slowly oozes out and drips all over the back of his thighs. It's so sexy looking._

_Oh, God, then I had this other idea. What if the trip required us to stay in a hotel? And it was only two to a room? Oh God oh God. It's time for bed, and he's humming and getting a bath, then changing into his pajamas. He's so cute and innocent like always. I'm sitting in my single bed, watching him with a growing hard on. He clicks the lamp off and bids me good night. Everything's all nice and normal._

_Then a thunderstorm starts up. He's scared of the sounds, and begs to get in my bed with me. Of course I let him. He dives under the covers and presses up against me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I'm hard as hell, but he doesn't seem to notice, or is too preoccupied with being scared of the thunder. I whisper soothing words to him and pet the back of his head. He stops shaking eventually, but doesn't let go of me. "Toride-kun," he whispers. "Do you have anybody you like?"_

_My heart starts pounding. "Yeah," I say. "I do."_

_"Who?" he asks. His voice is shaking, and I can tell he's worried it's not him. But of course it is, and I tell him so. He lets out a long, relieved exhale, and admits he likes me too._

_So we start making out. He moans into my mouth and reaches up, tangling his little fingers in my hair. I slide a hand under his pajama top and tweak one of his nipples gently. He gives a little gasp, and bumps his hips up against mine. I feel that he's hard too. We grind against each other. It feels so incredibly good. I'm tingling like crazy and I think I'll cum any second. But he goes first, jerking his body suddenly and crying out my name as he cums inside his pajamas. I groan and cum too._

_We're all wet and sticky, so we strip off and get in the shower together. He's still a little shy, and he's blushing as I gently wash him. But we both get turned on again. I push him back against the shower wall, hike up one of his legs around my waist, and nudge the head of my cock against his hole. "Ayase," I whisper. "Can I put it inside of you?"_

_"Oh yes, please, Toride-kun..." he whimpers. So I shove it in all the way. It's amazing. He's tight and hot inside. His inner walls grip me and rub my cock so perfectly. He's moaning and crying out my name. I thrust faster._

_"Oh, Ayase...you're so perfect..." I tell him. "I love you."_

_"I love you, Toride-kun!" he cries happily. He's jerking himself, and cums right at that moment. It splatters all over my chest, so I drill into him hard for a few more seconds, then bury it as deep as I can and cum inside of him. _

_He goes absolutely limp afterward, completely exhausted. I chuckle and wash him up again, then carry him to bed. I shove my bed up against his, and then settle down next to him. "Ayase..." I whisper, caressing his face lovingly. "I love you more than anything in the world."_

_"Toride-kun...I've always loved you. And I belong to you, forever." I hold him tightly in my arms, and we fall asleep together._

_Wow. My dick's about raw, I've jerked off so much since I found out we were seat mates. If the real trip is even 1/10th as good, it'll be amazing. I can't wait._

Ayase set the book aside, and looked down at his lap. "Oh, poor Toride-kun," he sighed. "None of that stuff got to happen. You ended up in a coma instead."

"Yes, but now we're together, right?" Toride-chinko said. "But say, Ayase...wh-what did you think of all that stuff?"

Ayase smiled. "I liked it."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Nope. I would do all of that with you, in a heartbeat."

"Oh, Ayase! You're so wonderful! I wish I could kiss you!"

Ayase kissed his fingertips, then moved them down to his chinko and pressed them to the head. "Indirect kiss," he giggled. He kept his fingers there, and massaged the already hard Toride-chinko lightly. "Which one are we going to pretend first?" he asked coyly.

"Mmm...rub on your pillow like it's me...like we were doing in the bed."

"Okay..." Ayase said, taking his pillow and wrapping his thighs around it. He ground his body against it, enjoying the simple friction. "Oh, Toride-kun...I'm so horny for you."

"Ayase! I want to make you cum!" Toride-chinko's voice was muffled by the pillow, but Ayase could still hear it. He moaned and humped on the pillow, imagining that it was Toride-kun's strong, manly body. Those perfect abs, those strong arms..._yes_...

"Uhh...ohhh...I'm gonna..." Ayase's words came in short gasps. "Gahh! Toride-kun!" he screamed out, and came hard.

After a few minutes of drifting down from heaven, Ayase gave Toride-kun another indirect kiss, and got ready for bed. "I love you, Ayase," Toride whispered, peeking out from the waistband of Ayase's pajama pants.

"I love you, too," Ayase yawned. "And one day, we'll get you back in your body, and we'll do all those wonderful things to each other. I promise..."


	6. Chapter 6

About a week later, the Penis Alliance met in the boy's bathroom. Kamiya-chinko peeped out. "Hi! It's Iwabuchi's birthday today!"

Kamiya looked down, then clapped a hand over his eyes and groaned. "You actually put a birthday hat on my chinko?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kamiya-chinko cheered. "'Cause it's a happy day! We got one for you too!" he said cheerfully to Iwabuchinko, who paled at the idea. "Come on, it's your birthday too, right?" Kamiya-chinko looked up at Iwabuchi. "Go on, it's in your pocket, right?"

Iwabuchi nodded, slipping a hand into his pants pocket and retrieving a small birthday hat. He hesitated, then moved forward to put it on Iwabuchinko. Kamiya slapped his hand away. "No way! You might dress my chinko up however you please, but you won't dress up the one attached to me!"

Iwabuchi shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fine...I knew you probably wouldn't let me."

School went on as normal, but Iwabuchi and Kamiya went home together. Kamiya-chinko excitedly concluded that there would be birthday masturbation, but Iwabuchi informed him that there was a science project they had to complete together. "But it's the weekend..." Kamiya-chinko pouted. "I want to rub together."

Iwabuchi smiled down indulgently at the cute little chinko. "We still have responsibilities," he reminded him gently.

"Aw..." Kamiya-chinko sighed, then retreated back into Iwabuchi's trousers.

The work continued through the evening and into the late hours of the night. Kamiya eventually fell asleep across the desk. Iwabuchi kept working steadily, and when he finally finished, it was midnight. He rubbed his sore neck for a moment, then turned his attention to the lightly snoring Kamiya. He chuckled at the sight. Kamiya was a very attractive guy, even more so when he was sleeping. His naturally beautiful features were relaxed, and his blond hair grazed his closed eyelids.

Iwabuchi gently roused him. Kamiya only woke up halfway, allowing Iwabuchi to help him to his feet and guide him to the bed. He stumbled into it without a fight, too sleepy to notice it wasn't his own bed. Once on the bed, he tugged at his trousers absentmindedly, trying to remove them. Iwabuchi leaned over him, unfastening them with bated breath. He pulled them down over Kamiya's milky white thighs, exposing his red bikini briefs. Iwabuchinko poked out of one of the leg holes, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed. Iwabuchi carefully tucked him back inside, but it caused Kamiya to stir in his sleep.

"Mmm...Iwabuchi..." he moaned softly. Iwabuchi felt his cheeks get hot, and a rush of blood surged to his groin. Kamiya-chinko woke up as he stiffened and pressed against Iwabuchi's pants. Iwabuchi reflexively unzipped the front, and Kamiya-chinko poked out.

"What's going on?" he yawned. "Are we gonna do it now?"

"No," Iwabuchi whispered. "It's bedtime."

"But I'm all big now! And look, look; Kamiya-body is right there!" He waggled towards the sleeping blond. "Tell him to wake up and touch me!"

"No. Shhh..." Iwabuchi said. He removed his trousers and button up shirt, and climbed into bed wearing his boxers and undershirt. "We're just going to sleep."

"But I'm BIG!"

"Shhh. Just relax and go back to sleep."

"I can't," Kamiya-chinko whined. "I want to play! Iwabuchinko, are you awake too?" he called.

"I am now." The voice was muffled under Kamiya's bikini briefs, but it was audible. Iwabuchi watched as his chinko slowly filled and stiffened up, straining against the tight undergarment. "Hey, body. Take off these silly things, would you please?"

Iwabuchi glanced at Kamiya, but he was still sleeping soundly. "Please, this is very uncomfortable," Iwabuchinko continued. Iwabuchi nodded and pulled the briefs down to Kamiya's thighs. "That's much better," Iwabuchinko sighed, moving around a little. "I really dislike his choice of underclothes."

"Hey! Let's do it! I wanna do it! Do you wanna do it?" Kamiya-chinko asked excitedly.

"I suppose it might be enjoyable," Iwabuchinko mused.

"Let's smush up against each other! I like that!"

"If you wish," Iwabuchinko sighed. Iwabuchi glanced once more at the sleeping Kamiya. Well, his chinko was clearly willing, but he wished the person himself would wake up.

"Kamiya..." he said quietly. He got no response, so he reached out and shook his shoulder gently.

"Yeah...all the way..." Kamiya mumbled groggily.

"Kamiya...wake up."

"Wake up, body!!! I wanna do it!" Kamiya-chinko shouted.

Kamiya's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked at Iwabuchi with slight confusion, then glanced down at his exposed member, and over at Iwabuchi's arousal. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"You fell asleep while we were working. And now...your chinko...wants to, well..."

"I wanna do it!" Kamiya-chinko helpfully interjected.

"...that..." Iwabuchi coughed apologetically, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Kamiya yawned sleepily. "Yeah, sure, I guess..." He reached out and fiddled with his chinko.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kamiya-chinko said happily. "Let's smush up together!" He tugged forward, and Iwabuchi moved his hips in the same direction. Kamiya rolled on his side, and their chinkos pressed together. "Mmm, that feels so nice." Kamiya stroked both chinkos with a sleepy hand, so Iwabuchi placed his larger hand over Kamiya's and guided the stroking, working it into a faster, more determined rhythm.

Pre-cum leaked down out of Kamiya-chinko and lubricated the process. Kamiya and Iwabuchi were breathing heavily now, their faces close together. Kamiya's cheeks were blushing, and Iwabuchi stared at him intently, marveling at how cute he was like that. One overwhelming urge filled his mind, and that was the urge to kiss those rosy pink lips. But they had never kissed...Kamiya had once tried, but Iwabuchi had deflected him, feeling confused. So now it felt awkward to be the one to initiate it. He wished that Kamiya would try again...but Kamiya's eyes were tightly closed, and he seemed lost in the pleasure he was receiving.

Their faces inched even closer together. Finally, they could feel each other's breaths on their lips, and there was no going back. Lips brushed against lips, and their first kiss was shared. Kamiya made an indescribable noise, and kissed Iwabuchi again, hungrily. He pushed his tongue out and traced it over Iwabuchi's bottom lip. Iwabuchi opened his mouth to moan, and Kamiya took the chance, moving his tongue into that unexplored territory. Iwabuchi's tongue met his, and they trailed tentatively over each other before clashing together with a needy urgency.

Iwabuchi was over Kamiya now, and their interlocked hands moved quickly. Kamiya-chinko suddenly piped up. "Ohhh, ohhh..." it moaned. "I have this urge all of a sudden...I want to go in." Iwabuchi reddened up, but Kamiya just seemed to relax further, his eyes becoming even more heavily lidded. "Yes, yes, I want to go inside. Iwabuchi, push me inside."

Iwabuchi broke away from kissing Kamiya, and looked into his eyes. Kamiya returned the gaze calmly. "It's okay..." he whispered. Iwabuchi lowered his head in assent, and they abandoned pressing the chinkos together. Iwabuchi moved his body slightly, getting himself between Kamiya's thighs. Kamiya angled his body, offering himself up to Iwabuchi. He was breathing heavily, his body flushed and eager. Iwabuchi took hold of Kamiya-chinko, pushing it to press up against Kamiya's hole. The head was slippery with arousal, and Kamiya's body seemed to welcome it in, relaxing and allowing the head to penetrate.

Kamiya shuddered with pleasure, and Iwabuchi let out a low groan. He had never experienced anything so amazing. Kamiya's body was so tight and hot. It was way better than he had ever imagined, in his old fantasies of doing Kamiya in the stairwell for 750 yen. He hadn't really thought about how Kamiya would feel, but now he knew. It was pure heaven. He pushed himself inside further.

"Iwabuchi..." Kamiya moaned quietly. They paused for a second, kissed briefly; Kamiya's hand on Iwabuchi's cheek; and then they began to move. Thrusting and grinding...Kamiya cried out over and over again as Iwabuchi plunged into him. He gave himself up completely, spreading his thighs as wide as he could and responding to Iwabuchi's every touch and movement.

"Kamiya...you're so amazing..." Iwabuchi panted. He kissed Kamiya deeply, never pausing his insistent drilling. He brought his mouth away to speak. "Kamiya...I love you."

"Iwabuchi!" Kamiya cried. He came all over himself suddenly, Iwabuchinko twitching and emptying himself on Kamiya's stomach.

"Oh, Kamiya..." Iwabuchi sighed happily, and then he let go, bursting out inside of his beautiful lover.

They pulled apart reluctantly, but cuddled up together after briefly cleaning up. Kamiya-chinko chattered happily about the experience, but they ignored him, instead gazing into each other's eyes and whispering every so often. They had crossed into a new realm...their relationship would never be the same.

But that was fine with them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Um, Kamiya-kun..." Ayase approached his blond haired friend hesitantly.

Kamiya looked up and uncrossed his legs. "Hmm?"

"Um, um...I was wondering...if you could help me out with something."

Kamiya arched an eyebrow. "If it's help with homework, you're better off asking Iwabuchi."

"N-no...it's not about homework. It's..." He twiddled his fingers and his face got red. "Gosh, I can't even say it."

"I'll say it." Toride-chinko poked his head out suddenly.

"No, don't!" Ayase wailed.

"Come on, if you ever want it to happen, you'll have to ask. Kamiya," Toride-chinko said, turning towards the blond. "We need you to buy something for us."

"Something?" Kamiya was starting to get weirded out.

"Yeah. Ayase looks so obviously underage, and no one is going to sell this to him."

"What is it? Beer? I didn't think you were the drinking type," Kamiya mused.

"No, it's...!" Ayase interjected, then lost his nerve, his voice dwindling down to nothing. He mumbled a few words with a very red face.

"There's that adult store next to the crepe stand, you know?" Toride-chinko said. Kamiya nodded. "Well, we need you to go in and buy a vibrator and some lubrication." Kamiya busted out laughing. "Don't laugh!" Toride-chinko barked. "There's certain things that are impossible to do as we are now! I'm not as lucky as Iwabuchi to still have my body!"

Kamiya blushed at that. He had admitted earlier in the week to Ayase that he and Iwabuchi had gone all the way. That got Toride-chinko and Ayase even more curious about making love. Ayase had dreamed up a scheme to use a stand in penis of sorts so that he could be penetrated and pretend it was the real Toride-kun. Toride-chinko had been absolutely thrilled at the idea, and it led to two hot jack off sessions in a row. Of course, they still wanted to go through with the plan, but Ayase knew they would need help.

"So, will you do it, or not?" Toride-chinko said impatiently. "I had 5000 yen saved up under my mattress for whenever I got the courage up to ask Ayase on a date, and he got it yesterday."

"Right here," Ayase said, smiling impishly and waving the money.

"Quit waving that around," Kamiya hissed, snatching the money away. "If anyone sees you here with your dick hanging out while you flash money at me, they're going to think I'm a prostitute!"

Ayase just giggled. "So you'll do it for us?"

Kamiya sighed. "Sure, why not?"

So, later that afternoon, he strolled back onto school grounds, holding a plain brown paper bag. "Here you go," he said, thrusting it at Ayase. In his other hand, he was holding a half eaten crepe. "I bought one on you with the leftover money."

"That's fine," Ayase said hurriedly. "Thank you so much!" he cried as he ran away for home.

"Oh boy, oh boy," Toride-chinko crowed as they made it up to Ayase's bedroom. Ayase pulled off his pants and underwear and dumped the contents of bag on the bed. He was relieved to see that Kamiya hadn't bought a very big one. He was just a little nervous about it and had been fearing some monster dildo.

"Oh, Toride-kun," Ayase moaned, as he opened the lube and wet down one hand. "How should we do it?" he asked as he stroked Toride-chinko over and over.

"Get up on your knees," Toride-chinko said. "Yeah...now spread your legs. Wider. Ooh, that's good. Okay, now put some lube on the thing...mmm, good. Now hold it in place on the bed. Pretend that I'm laying underneath you, and ease yourself down on it."

Ayase nodded, biting his lip as he slowly sat down on the fake penis. "Ahhh..." he moaned softly as he impaled himself on it.

"Is it going in?" Toride-chinko asked breathlessly.

"Oh yes..." Ayase moaned.

"And...and does it feel good?"

"Mmm...oh yes...very, very good..." Ayase responded. He pushed himself down further, and then quickly switched hands, holding the dildo with his left hand and stroking himself with his right. "Oh God!" he cried, throwing his head back as he bobbed up and down.

"Ayase...I'm getting really hard..." Toride-chinko moaned.

"Yeah..." Ayase whispered. "It's because it feels so good inside of me."

"Oh, Ayase...I wish I really was underneath you...holding your hips and pulling you down onto me over and over."

"Oh, Toride-kun..." Ayase moaned back. "Oh my God...I'm gonna cum...mmm...I'm...ahhh!!!" He came hard, his whole body twitching and convulsing.

He carefully removed the vibrator from himself, and collapsed onto the bed, not caring what a mess he was making. "Ayase...that was so amazing..." Toride-chinko moaned as he slowly softened.

"Yeah..." Ayase whispered back, drifting off into peaceful slumber.

He awoke sometime later, when it was already dark outside. Yawning and stretching, he sat up slowly, then looked down. Toride-chinko was once again hard, and was smiling up at him. "Ready for more?" he asked. "Because I sure am."

Ayase giggled and laid back, pulling his knees into his chest. He relubricated the dildo, and pushed it inside of himself by reaching down between his legs. Then he began to stroke Toride-chinko. "Oh, Toride-kun...put it all the way inside of me," he moaned.

"Oh, Ayase...yes...I'm putting it all the way in." They both groaned as Ayase shoved it in fully. Toride-chinko could feel the shockwaves rippling from Ayase's prostate, and they made him harder than ever. "Oh, Ayase, you're so tight inside..." Toride-chinko moaned, playing along with the fantasy. A few minutes of desperate thrusting and stroking followed.

As they got closer to climax, Ayase squirmed on the bed. "Mmm...Toride-kun...I want you to pull out and cum all over me," he begged.

"Ayase! Yes!" Toride-chinko screamed, erupting all over Ayase with no warning. Ayase removed the vibrator quickly, and rapidly pulled at Toride-chinko, urging out every drop of cum. It landed on his stomach and chest, and he closed his eyes, imagining Toride-kun was over him, decorating him.

They just lay panting for a moment, then Ayase wiped up and went to get a bath. In the bathtub, they cooed and whispered to each other as they got clean. "But still..." Toride-kun lamented, "I want to do it to you for real."

"I know. I want it too," Ayase said, petting him gently as they dried off. "One day...we'll figure out something." He smiled mischievously. "And even though we've been doing this and we'll already know how to do it, I'll still technically be a virgin. You can take my virginity."

"And you can take mine," Toride-chinko responded.

Ayase gawked down at him. "You're a virgin? I mean, your body is a virgin? But you're so hot. I figured you would have already been with someone...I don't know..."

"No, Ayase. I've been desperately in love with you for years now. A girl once asked me out, but of course I turned her down. I only wanted to be with you."

Ayase smiled, tears budding in the corners of his eyes. "Oh, Toride-kun...that's so wonderful!" He squeeze Toride-chinko affectionately. "Yes, we definitely have to get you back in your body. We've been waiting long enough to be together. Oh, I just wish I had realized before the bus accident! I've always liked you, but I never thought you would like another boy."

"Yeah, well I never thought I would either. In junior high, I never really cared about girls, but it never crossed my mind that I was gay. It wasn't until I saw you on the first day of high school...you took my breath away. I had never seen anyone so perfect...so adorable. You were so graceful, and kind, and wonderful. I fell in love with you at first sight."

"Toride-kun," Ayase sighed. "That's so, so romantic."

"What about you? Before you started liking me, did you know you liked boys?"

Ayase laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Um, I've known I was different since I was like, five. I liked to dress up dolls instead of playing with fire trucks or anything like that. Luckily, my mom was cool with it and just let me do whatever I wanted. It's not that I wanted to be a girl...I just liked to play with girly stuff, and I thought boys were much cuter."

Toride-chinko looked up at him. "Did you...did you ever have a boyfriend?"

They were out of the bathroom and back in the bedroom now, where Ayase slipped on his very soft yellow teddybear pajamas and them pulled Toride-chinko out of the gap in the front. Ayase bit his lip. "Well..." he said hesitantly. "When I was in my second year of junior high, there was a boy I liked."

"Oh..." Toride-chinko said, sounding a little disappointed.

"But don't worry!" Ayase said hurriedly. "He didn't like me back." A quick look of hurt flashed across his face. "He was always friendly to me, so I got the nerve up on Valentine's Day to give him a chocolate. But..." Ayase blinked rapidly. "He threw it in the trash and laughed at me. And he wouldn't talk to me or get near me ever again."

"Oh, Ayase..." Toride-chinko sighed. "You poor thing."

"So, I guess that's why I was hesitant to let on that I liked you," Ayase concluded. "I didn't want to get rejected again..."

"Ayase...I love you so much," Toride-chinko declared, nearly bursting with love and affection for his adorable boyfriend.

"I love you too," Ayase whispered back, curling up under the covers and stroking Toride-chinko lightly.

"Give me an indirect kiss?" Toride-chinko asked.

"Of course," Ayase giggled, smooching his fingertips and then pressing them to Toride-chinko. "I've been doing my stretches every morning, but I still can't kiss you directly yet!"

"One day," Toride-chinko promised. "But no matter what, we'll always be together." Ayase murmured happily in response, and they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kamiya hummed to himself as he walked to the shoe cubbies at the end of the school day. He pulled his shoes out, then caught a glimpse of something else in his cubby, and reached into retrieve it. He blushed as he felt the petals of a flower, and he pulled it out and looked at it. It was a single red rose, and he moved it under his nose and breathed in the sweet scent.

He then glanced around, and reddened further when he saw Iwabuchi watching as he tied on his shoes. Their eyes locked, and Iwabuchi gave him a tiny little smile. Kamiya cleared his throat and hurriedly put on his shoes, then walked out of the school in a rush.

It wasn't that he didn't like the gesture. It wasn't even that he was embarrassed that anyone might figure out he and Iwabuchi were involved. The rumors about them had been going around ever since the bus accident where their chinkos had switched places. They had been caught more than once with their dicks out in the boys' bathroom, so everyone already assumed they were messing around.

He didn't really know what it was that made him feel so strange. His stomach was doing flip flops, his head felt light, and his heart was pounding. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Ahem..." Iwabuchinko began, his voice slightly muffled through Kamiya's trousers. "I believe you're in love."

"What?!" Kamiya shouted. "With old goody goody four eyes? Yeah right!" He tried to laugh it off, but his heart only beat faster at the thought.

"You're exhibiting classic symptoms," Iwabuchinko pointed out. "Increased heart rate, blushing when you see him or think about him, dizziness, nervousness..."

"Aw, cram it," Kamiya groaned. "And what are you? The love doctor? Why are you suddenly an expert on love?" Iwabuchinko didn't respond. "Anyway, you're nuts. I'm not in l-love. Not at all. Iwabuchi and I just have an arrangement."

"He's in love with you," Iwabuchinko pointed out. "Very, very much so. And you can't deny how happily you let him hold you and whisper to you after you finish making love."

"It's an ARRANGEMENT!" Kamiya blustered. "Not making love. He's not in love with me. No way."

Iwabuchinko sighed. "Why are you so against it? Do you hate my body that much?"

"No, of c-course not," Kamiya said. "It's just...come on. He's disliked me for so long...he gave me nasty looks all the time before this happened. I can't believe he'd pull a 180 like that. Yeah, he enjoys our arrangement, and you know, when someone's just had an orgasm, they're all stupid with happiness. It's easy to get carried away and say a lot of silly, romantic things. I don't think he really means them."

"He does," Iwabuchinko insisted. "Trust me, I'm his chinko. I know him better than anyone. And he didn't hate you before. In fact, he was very attracted to you, and felt sorry for you, that you felt the need to cheapen yourself by messing around with anyone who paid attention to you. But it hurt him to see you like that, so he had to close his heart off. But he's always liked you."

"Hmm..." Kamiya said. He slowed his pace a little, and stopped at a park bench, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "This is all too much."

"What's too much?" A bright, cheerful voice suddenly spoke. Kamiya looked up to see his chinko peeping out slightly in front of him. "Hi, body! We've been trying to catch up to you. Where are you going? You sure were in a hurry! You'd better not be trying to run off and play with Iwabuchinko by yourself! We have to do it all together! It's best that way!"

Kamiya just gave a dry laugh, and then glanced up at Iwabuchi. He could feel his face getting hot, even though he tried to fight it. "Uh, hey..." he said, rather lamely.

Iwabuchi sat down next to him. "Is something bothering you?" he asked sincerely.

"Er...I don't know. I feel kind of weird today. Maybe I'm coming down with something," Kamiya lied.

"The love bug," Iwabuchinko said from inside his pants. Kamiya gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to punch his own crotch.

Luckily, Iwabuchi didn't seem to have heard his chinko. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You should go home and rest. Or..." He coughed softly and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "You can come to my place and rest. I'll take care of you."

Kamiya's ears glowed red and his heart started beating faster than ever. "Uh, okay..." he heard himself saying.

Iwabuchi took him gently by the hand, and they stood up. Kamiya-chinko began singing and chattering happily, never shutting up once as they walked the shaded sidewalks to Iwabuchi's house. Inside, Kamiya laid down on Iwabuchi's bed, rolling onto his side and looking away from Iwabuchi in an attempt to slow down his heart rate. Iwabuchi disappeared momentarily, and returned with a cup of hot ginger tea. Kamiya sat up and accepted it with a murmur, then drank it all. He laid back down, pressing his face into Iwabuchi's pillow.

He didn't even remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, the sun had already set. Iwabuchi was looking over some study notes, and glanced over as Kamiya sat up. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Um, yeah...sort of," Kamiya said, looking down at his hands as he felt his heart start pounding again. "It's just that...my heart is racing. I feel a little dizzy, too."

Iwabuchi cocked his head. "Did you drink anything caffeinated today?"

"No..."

"Did you overdo it at PE?"

"No..."

"Hmm, then..."

"He's in love," Iwabuchinko declared, finally poking his head out Kamiya's slightly open zipper. Kamiya blushed and scowled down at him. "He's all twitterpated over you, and it's making him feel confused, because he is stubborn and doesn't want to admit it.

"I'll get back at you for this," Kamiya threatened under his breath. "Hot, hot, hot bathtub."

Iwabuchinko flinched, but kept talking. "He doesn't believe that you're really in love with him, body. But you are, aren't you?"

A pink flush crept across Iwabuchi's cheeks. He cleared his throat and removed his glasses, cleaning them industriously. "Yes, yes I am," he finally admitted.

Kamiya's heart started pounding again. "You are?"

"I told you so, before. More than once," Iwabuchi reminded him.

"But...I didn't think you really meant, like, _in love_ love. I don't know...I thought you just got carried away in the moment or something."

Iwabuchi sighed softly, then rose up and sat on the bed with Kamiya. "Kamiya...I'm in love with you," he said quietly. He stroked Kamiya's cheek with one hand, and Kamiya shuddered hard. "I don't expect you to say it back. I understand if you're scared to say it."

"Ha! I'm not scared of anything!" Kamiya scoffed. He blushed and looked away though. "Okay...I'll admit that I...kind of sort of have feelings for you too or whatever. Something. I might like you. Or, er...I might even love you. Probably. I think. I mean, I really like when you touch me, and I like being around you, even though you're a stick in the mud half the time, but I can't explain it...I still like being with you despite that. And yeah, you make my heart race. J-just looking at you and it starts going faster. But I probably just have a heart condition or something. And..."

Further aimless blustering was cut off as Iwabuchi leaned in and kissed Kamiya. Kamiya made a few noises of protest, but quickly abandoned that as his body gave in. He laid back on the bed, and Iwabuchi got over him, kissing him deeply as he worked his clothing open. "Kamiya," Iwabuchi moaned, rubbing his lower half against Kamiya's lower half and kissing his neck. "You drive me wild."

"I-Iwabuchi..." Kamiya stammered breathlessly, then cried out in pleasure as Iwabuchi moved his mouth down to one pink nipple and licked it. He teased it with his teeth and tongue, then sucked at it until it was hard and red. He moved over and gave the same treatment to the other. Kamiya was rapidly becoming totally undone, and he moaned and panted desperately. "Oh God, Iwabuchi..." he sighed.

Iwabuchi's long fingers were at Kamiya's trousers, where he unfastened them and tugged them down. Iwabuchinko appeared, and Iwabuchi gently removed his tiny glasses, then lashed the chinko with his tongue. "Iwabuchi!" Kamiya cried, digging his fingers into the sheets. "Oh...ohhhh...that feels sooo good..." he moaned. Iwabuchi lapped at the slit, tasting Kamiya's pre-cum eagerly. Then he took the whole head in his mouth and sucked at it as he stroked the base with his hand.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Kamiya-chinko suddenly shouted, realizing something was going on. He was still inside of Iwabuchi's boxers, and even when he poked his head out, he couldn't see anything due to the positioning of Iwabuchi's body. "Something's going on! I hear my body moaning! How come I'm not getting touched too?"

"Shut up, chinko," Kamiya moaned.

"Iwabuchi! Iwabuchi! Tell me what's going on!" Kamiya-chinko whined.

"He can't answer you, he has his mouth full," Iwabuchinko managed to say, as Iwabuchi's lips weren't covering his face.

"Mouth full of what?!" Kamiya-chinko cried. "Are you eating snacks?! Why is my body moaning if you're eating snacks? That makes no sense at all! Somebody tell me what's going on!"

"Just please shut up!" Kamiya demanded. "Ohh...ohhh God, Iwabuchi..." he moaned, writhing on the bed and then reaching down and tangling his fingers in Iwabuchi's surprisingly silky dark hair.

Iwabuchi murmured, sucked at Kamiya harder, then reached down and stroked Kamiya-chinko. "Nooo..." Kamiya-chinko protested. "I want Kamiya-body to touch me."

"I can't right now..." Kamiya panted, then groaned out loudly in pleasure again. "Oh, oh, oh...Iwabuchi. Th-this is it...oh God, oh God..." He thrust his hips upwards desperately. "AH!!!" He came, hard, into Iwabuchi's waiting mouth. Iwabuchi swallowed it smoothly, ran his tongue up and down the whole chinko for a few moments, then pulled himself up beside Kamiya.

The chinkos were side by side now, and Kamiya-chinko eyed Iwabuchinko suspiciously. "Why are you all messy and wet?" he wondered.

Iwabuchinko cleared his throat, as he slowly softened. "My body just put his mouth all over me."

"Whaaaa???" Kamiya-chinko cried. "What's that all about?" He looked upwards, where Iwabuchi was caressing the side of Kamiya's face, kissing him softly, and whispering quietly to him. "Hey! Body! Down here! I wanna get licked too!" He wiggled restlessly. "Look, look, I'm getting big now! Quit smooching him and come smooch me!"

Kamiya's heavily lidded eyes opened fully, and he glanced down in annoyance at his childish chinko. "Hush, you brat!" he hissed. "You sure know how to ruin the mood!"

"Make me wet and messy too!" Kamiya-chinko cried happily, dancing from side to side.

Kamiya rolled his eyes, gave Iwabuchi one last blushing kiss, and then slid down in the bed to get his face in front of his chinko. "I ought to bite you for being such a brat," he threatened.

"Nooo! No biting!!" Kamiya-chinko wailed. Kamiya smirked and leaned in, taking the leaking head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. "Oooh..." Kamiya-chinko cooed. "I like this..."

Iwabuchi closed his eyes and groaned. Kamiya bobbed his head up and down, taking the entire length down his throat at times. Iwabuchi moaned helplessly, lifting his hips off the bed. "Oh, my God...oh yes, Kamiya..." he moaned. He trembled as Kamiya encircled the base with his fingers and squeezed every so often while continuing to suck. "Ohhh...Kamiya...I'm gonna...ohhhh!!!" He came hard, filling Kamiya's mouth with his release.

Kamiya swallowed triumphantly and then moved back up to lay beside Iwabuchi. He fluffed the pillow and smirked down at his deflating chinko, which looked dazed and blissful. "Are you happy now?" he asked it.

"Yeah..." Kamiya-chinko said. He immediately dozed off.

Kamiya looked back up at Iwabuchi, blushing again. "I love you," Iwabuchi told him, kissing him sweetly. He ran his fingers through Kamiya's blond hair.

Kamiya moved forward, pressing his forehead against Iwabuchi's shoulder. "I love you too," he whispered, barely audible. He flushed and closed his eyes. Iwabuchi just smiled and wrapped his arms around his back, holding him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Ayase woke up one sunny morning, stretched and looked down below the covers. "Good morning, Toride-kun," he yawned.

"Um, hello," an unfamiliar voice responded.

Ayase blinked twice, then threw the covers off and peered into his lap. His chinko now had a different face on it. "Who are you?" he asked, surprised. "You're not Toride-kun! I must be dreaming!"

"No...actually..." The new chinko wiggled a little. "I'm Ayase-chinko. I'm your chinko."

"Whaaat?" Ayase cried, dumbfounded. "Where did Toride-chinko go?"

"I don't know, exactly...but maybe he went back to his body. That's where I've been all this time."

"Wait, what? You were in Toride's body? Why didn't you say anything when I went to visit him?"

"I couldn't," Ayase-chinko explained. "Since his body was unconscious, there wasn't enough energy for me to speak. But I heard you and Toride-chinko talking when you came to visit. And, uh, I felt it that time you climbed on him and rubbed yourself on him."

Ayase blushed. "W-well, his chinko asked me to do that," he stammered. "Anyway...this might mean...Toride-kun is finally awake! Oh my goodness!" He got dressed in a hurry, and practically flew to Toride's house.

There, he knocked on the door excitedly. Toride's mother answered, and her face lit up when she saw Ayase. "Oh! It's you! I'm so glad you're here! Today is a wonderful day!" She ushered him inside, almost forcefully, pushing him towards the stairs. "My son woke up! He's awake!"

"He is?" Ayase's eyes brimmed with happy tears, and he bounded up the steps. "Toride-kun! Toride-kun!" he cried out, barreling into Toride's room. His heart leapt when he saw Toride sitting up in bed. "Oh, Toride-kun! Finally!" he cried.

But then, to his horror, Toride gave him a blank stare. "Who are you?" he asked.

Ayase screeched to a halt, and stared in complete shock. "It's me...Ayase," he said quietly, his voice shaking.

Toride shook his head. "Mmm, are we in the same class or something? I can't seem to remember..." He held his head. "Mom tells me I've been sleeping for a while." He looked up again. "Hayase, was it?"

"No, _Ayase_..." Ayase repeated, trying not to cry.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, anyway...my mind's a jumble. Sorry!" He scratched the back of his head. "Was I your science project partner? Sorry, you probably had to do it yourself, right?"

"No..." Ayase stepped closer. "Actually...we like each other."

Toride blinked. "Huh? What? Who likes each other?"

"Me and you," Ayase whispered. He had started to tremble.

Toride slowly shook his head. "No...I think you have me mixed up with someone else." Ayase began to weep openly. "Whoa, hey, hey! Are you all right?"

"No!" Ayase wailed, sinking to the ground. He hugged his knees into his chest and sobbed. "Toride-kun...I can't believe you forgot me. You promised me we would always be together!" He pressed his face into his pants and cried.

"Look, I'm really sorry..." Toride apologized. "I don't remember any of that."

"Oh no, Ayase...I'm so sorry," Ayase-chinko whispered from his lap.

Ayase's head snapped up as he realized something. Toride-chinko was different from Toride-kun. So if Ayase-chinko was back in his body, then... "Let me see your chinko!" Ayase shouted suddenly, jumping up and advancing on the bed.

"Whoa! No! What the hell are you doing?" Toride cried, as Ayase tried to throw back the covers and pull his pants down. "Hey, I know you like me or whatever, but get a grip!"

"Toride-kun, are you there?" Ayase cried, struggling with Toride, who was trying to push him off.

"I'm right here!" Toride snapped. "Quit talking to my dick! Geez, you're crazy! Get out of here!" He gave Ayase one final push, which sent him backwards. Ayase landed on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Just get out of here..." Toride said with a shaking voice. "You're nuts."

"Toride-kun..." Ayase sobbed. He stood up, then fled from the house in tears.

He ran blindly, not even caring where he was going. He finally ended up in the park, where he collapsed on a bench and cried hopelessly. "I can't believe this," he sobbed.

"Just give it a while," Ayase-chinko told him. "Maybe he will remember you in time."

"But what if he doesn't?" Ayase sniffled. "This is, so, so horrible." He cried for a while longer, then dried his eyes the best that he could and headed for Kamiya's house.

There, he spilled the whole tragedy to Kamiya, who just shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, that is rough," Kamiya sighed. "But I think you should try to talk to him again."

Ayase began to cry again. "He'll never let me in. He said I was crazy and kicked me out."

"Then I'll go talk to him," Kamiya said, standing up. He rolled up his sleeves. "I'll make him see the light, even if it means I have to knock some sense into him."

"Nooo, don't hurt him!" Ayase protested. But Kamiya was already stalking towards Toride's house. Ayase followed him, but waited outside.

In Toride's room, Kamiya put his hands on his hips. "So, do you remember me?"

Toride looked at him warily. "Don't tell me you're another one of those crazy gay stalkers."

"As if!" Kamiya huffed. "Listen, you moron, I'm in your class. And so is Ayase."

Toride flinched and held his head at the mention of Ayase. "Urgh," he groaned. "My head hurts."

Kamiya nodded excitedly. "Ah, you're probably remembering things now! Listen, you've always been crazy for Ayase. And he liked you too. But you didn't know that the feeling was mutual. Then we had the bus crash. We crashed into a penis shrine, and some kind of voodoo shit went down. For some of us, our dicks, like, came awake and started talking. And they got switched around. Look."

Kamiya unzipped his pants quickly, and Iwabuchinko poked his head out. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Yaahhhh!" Toride screamed. "It talked! Your dick talks!"

"Yeah. And it's not exactly MY dick. It's Iwabuchi's dick. He's another guy in our class. And the spirit of my dick lives in his. It's really weird and confusing, but anyway...while you were in a coma, your chinko spirit went into Ayase's dick. And you guys were a ridiculously lovey dovey couple, always whispering to each other."

"I don't remember any of that."

"Well, of course you don't. YOU weren't there, your chinko was. So..." Kamiya glanced down at Toride's lap. "Uh...has it been talking?" Toride shook his head. "Take it out and let me see it," Kamiya said.

"What?! No way! I'm not showing it to you!"

"Come on," Kamiya sighed. "I told you, I'm not hot for you or anything. This is for Ayase."

Toride looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know about this..."

"Goddamnit, just take it out before I knock you out and take it out for you!" Kamiya growled.

"Get out!" Toride shouted. "You're weird too!"

"Hey, is that you, Kamiya?!" A muffled voice suddenly piped up from under the covers. "Hey, hey, Kamiya! It's me! Toride-chinko!" Kamiya smiled, while Toride looked ready to faint, staring in horror down at the wiggling lump in his pajamas. "Kamiya, I'm back in my body! Where's Ayase??"

"Your stupid body kicked him out!" Kamiya informed him. "He's got amnesia or some shit."

"Whaaat?? Body, you listen up! I don't care if you can't even remember your ABC's! There is no way in hell that you forgot the crush you've had since freaking first year! We're in love with Ayase!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Toride shouted. "And why are you even talking? Damn, I must actually be dead and this is some fucked up kind of hell!"

"You idiot!" Toride-chinko cried. "I'm finally back in my body, Ayase loves us back, and you can't remember? This is the stupidest, most horrible crap ever!" He wiggled more under Toride's pajamas. "Kamiya! Go get Ayase, and tell him to bring the diary! I'm going to show this moron a thing or two!"

Kamiya nodded, and departed quickly, leaving Toride and Toride-chinko to bicker. He went back to his house and filled Ayase in. Ayase actually looked hopeful as he ran off for home to retrieve the diary.

About a half hour later, Kamiya and Ayase were both entering Toride's room. Ayase looked very nervous, and hung back slightly. He brightened up, though, as Toride-chinko spoke up from under the covers. "You don't remember all the times you jacked off while thinking about Ayase?" he shouted at his body.

"No!" Toride shouted back. He held his head as fragmented memories rushed in.

"Toride-kun!" Ayase cried happily.

"Ayase? Ayase!" Toride-chinko exclaimed. "I'm so glad to hear your voice! Oh, God, I've missed you! I'm finally back in my body, like we wished, but...anyway, did you bring the diary?"

"Yes," Ayase replied. He stepped forward nervously and handed the book to Toride with a slightly shaking hand.

"What's this?" Toride said suspiciously.

"It's your diary," Toride-chinko told him. "Just read it, and you'll see..."

Kamiya nodded encouragingly at Ayase, and said, "I think you'll be fine from here. I'll give you two some privacy." He exited, shutting the door behind himself.

Toride eyed Ayase doubtfully, so Ayase sat down a good distance from him. He waited with bated breath for Toride to begin reading. "Read it!" Toride-chinko demanded.

"Fine, fine," Toride sighed. "Though I don't know what this is supposed to prove." He cracked the diary open, and his eyes scanned the first page. Immediately, his face went red and he snapped the book shut. "What kind of shit is this? It's like, porno writing! I didn't write this crap!"

"You did too!" Toride-chinko argued. "Look again; it's your handwriting!"

"I don't want to look!" Toride snapped irritably. He held his head suddenly. "Ahhh...it hurts!" He glared up at Ayase through his pain. "Get out!"

"B-but..." Ayase stammered.

"Nooo, don't leave!" Toride-chinko begged. "Ayase...no! I can't lose you! You're my everything!"

"Shut up!" Toride demanded of his lap. "You're just my chinko! I don't care if you can talk; you won't boss me around!" He glared at Ayase again. "Just get out! You're making my head hurt!"

"Toride-kun..." Ayase whispered in a trembling voice. "Toride-kun...I love you."

"I said, get out!!!" Toride roared, then held his head, wincing. Ayase ran off crying, leaving Toride alone with a migraine, a book full of confusing porn, and a talking chinko.

Ayase was too afraid to visit Toride again. His heart was heavy, but he managed to trudge his way through every passing day. His chinko suggested some masturbation to cheer him up, but that only made Ayase cry and miss Toride-chinko more.

Then, about a week after Toride woke up, there was an excited murmur rippling through the classroom at lunchtime. Ayase glanced up disinterestedly, then sat up straight as he saw Toride walk into class. "Ah, attention, everyone!" the teacher called. "It's a wonderful day, because Toride-kun has recovered from his injuries and is back with us today!"

Ayase swallowed hard, staring at Toride as he took his seat. Toride wouldn't even return his gaze, and Ayase's heart sank even further. He felt like soon, he would even lose the will to live.

Between the last two classes of the day, Ayase shuffled into the bathroom and stood in front of the urinal, taking out his chinko and peeing. His eyes were barely open, and he felt like sinking down to the floor and just running down the drain. The door creaked, signaling another user. Ayase finished and tucked himself away, then turned to wash his hands. He was startled to see Toride approaching the urinal and unzipping his pants.

Ayase immediately looked away, his heart breaking painfully. He moved over to the sink, and then his ears perked up. "Ayase? Ayase!!!" Toride-chinko began wiggling frantically at the sight of his love.

"Cut it out, you're getting piss everywhere!" Toride snapped at him.

"Ayase! I love you! I miss you!" Toride-chinko cried.

"I miss you too!" Ayase exclaimed. "I wish you were still in my chinko! This is horrible!"

"I know..." Toride-chinko bemoaned. "Do you know what? This clown won't even jack me off, because when he does, he starts thinking about you and it freaks his stupid moron brain out!"

"Shut up!" Toride hissed at his chinko.

"But I had a really nice wet dream about you last night, Ayase!" Toride-chinko said happily, before being stuffed back into Toride's pants and zipped away. He wasn't going to give up, and shouted through the fabric as Toride washed his hands. "I dreamt about making love to you...you were so beautiful underneath me."

"Oh, Toride-kun..." Ayase sighed, feeling a little happy for the first time in a while. "I love you."

Toride blushed, clearing his throat loudly. He dried his hands off and glanced at Ayase, then blushed more and hurried out. Ayase just leaned up against the sink, clutching his chest as his heart soared with hope.

Another week passed. Toride's behavior toward Ayase changed from hostile, to nervous, to embarrassed. Toride stared at him constantly, even following him around at times, but fled when Ayase tried to speak to him. It was frustrating yet encouraging to Ayase, and he kept his spirits up by believing they were inching closer to being together.

That Saturday, when Ayase was getting his shoes out at the end of the day, he found a crumpled up piece of paper inside as well. Curious, he smoothed it out and read it. "Meet me at the stream behind the school." There was no signature, but Ayase didn't need one. He had seen that handwriting many, many times...in a diary filled with fantasies.

Ayase hurried around the school, down the hill and through the dense woods. It was shady and cool by the stream, and his heart leapt with joy when he spotted Toride's figure there. Toride turned around, blushing terribly when he saw Ayase. Ayase just smiled gently and stepped closer. "Umm..." Toride began nervously. "Well...it's been talking to me...you know...and well, I...I r-read the diary. At first, I couldn't believe that I wrote all that, and I thought it was some kind of joke, but then my head started hurting again, and...and I remembered writing it. And then I remembered how I had felt when I wrote it." He looked up at Ayase, his eyes wide and doleful. "And then I remembered you."

Ayase's eyes brimmed with happy tears, and he flew forward, embracing Toride around the waist. Toride stroked his hair nervously. "But, uh...I've said a lot of horrible, mean things to you...can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can," Ayase said, crying happily. "I love you, Toride-kun!"

Toride-chinko woke up and stirred inside of Toride's pants. "Ayase!" he cried. "I love you too! So my body finally figured it out! I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy too!" Ayase exclaimed, rubbing his face into Toride's shirt.

"Now, we can do all the stuff we want to do!" Toride-chinko shouted.

Toride cleared his throat, glancing down at his lap. "Um, will you let me do the talking, please?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Toride-chinko laughed, then fell silent.

Toride took Ayase's face in his hands. "Ayase...I love you," he whispered, then leaned in and kissed Ayase on the lips. They both could have sworn fireworks were exploding all around them, and every single flower in the world was blooming at that moment. The kiss deepened, and Toride slipped his tongue inside of Ayase's mouth. Ayase moaned happily into the kiss, and down below, Toride-chinko sighed in relief as he stiffened up.

When they came apart for air, Ayase smiled up at Toride. "Do you want to go back to my house?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Toride-chinko shouted, at the same time as Toride himself gave a breathless "Yeah." Ayase giggled, then took Toride by the hand and led him out of the woods.

Within five minutes, they were up in Ayase's room. As soon as the door was locked, Toride pulled Ayase into a hungry kiss. Ayase murmured in pleasure, reaching up and unbuttoning Toride's shirt. He slid his hands over the smooth, firm flesh underneath. Toride backed up and sat down on the bed, and Ayase moved with him, straddling him at the waist as they continued to kiss. Ayase slid Toride's shirt off, then Toride began opening up Ayase's shirt.

It was soon removed, and Toride's mouth moved to Ayase's neck, where he kissed, licked, and nipped at the skin there. Ayase trembled with desire, reaching down and unfastening his own pants. He pulled away and stood up briefly to remove them and his underwear, then he resumed his straddling position on Toride.

Toride's breathing became labored as the now completely naked Ayase pressed against him. He hurriedly removed his own pants, with some assistance from Ayase, then they started kissing feverishly, rubbing their bare chinkos together. Toride-chinko moaned quietly, trying to remain low key so as not to distract the bodies from their pleasure.

"Ayase..." Toride whispered in Ayase's pink ear. "Lay back on the bed."

Ayase complied with a pleased whisper, dismounting Toride and laying on the bed, spreading his legs enticingly. Toride groaned in desire, his chinko positively dripping with pre-cum in his excitement. He ignored his own pleasure for the moment, and instead lowered his head, lapping at Ayase's nipples. Toride-chinko refrained from screaming out in joy. He had always wanted to lick those nipples, and now he was finally doing it!

Then Toride moved downwards, rolling his tongue inside of Ayase's navel. His mouth continued to travel south, where he reached Ayase's chinko, which was whispering to itself in rapture. Toride took the hard organ in his mouth and sucked it, swirling his tongue around and around. Toride-chinko was thrilled at this as well, finally getting to taste the pretty little chinko he had been living in.

Ayase moaned with pleasure, saying Toride's name over and over again. Toride released him with a soft sound, then peppered a trail of kisses down Ayase's inner thigh. Ayase trembled happily when he realized where Toride was heading, and he pulled his knees in towards his chest to offer a better angle. Toride murmured appreciatively, then began to lick Ayase's entrance.

Ayase's eyes rolled back in his head. It was pure heaven. Toride's tongue was so warm and wet, and feeling it on such a sensitive area was almost more than Ayase could bear. Just as he was feeling as if he would go crazy with desire, Toride pulled back. His chinko told him in a whisper where the lubrication was hidden, and he stretched out and retrieved it from inside of the carved wooden box on Ayase's nightstand.

Ayase watched in rapture as Toride stroked himself with a slick hand, then dropped his fingers to Ayase's already wet entrance and pushed one in. Ayase threw his head back and moaned happily, his pleasure never wavering even as Toride slid a second finger in.

The fingers were soon removed, and Toride moved his hips in between Ayase's thighs, centering himself and pressing the head of his cock to Ayase's hole. He whispered a few words of love and adoration to Ayase, then eased himself inside. Ayase's whole body shuddered as it acclimated itself to Toride's rather impressive girth. Ayase and Toride-chinko had been practicing with the "stand in penis," but the real deal was much larger. Still, it felt amazing to Ayase, and he spread his thighs wider, then wrapped them around Toride's back, pulling him in closer.

Toride groaned in ecstasy. Ayase was so perfect inside. He felt like his chinko was being consumed by that deliciously hot wetness; and when he withdrew it an inch, the backwards pull was so amazing, he felt as if he would pass out. "Toride-kun..." Ayase whimpered lustfully. Toride glanced down and realized Ayase's needs were being ignored, so he reached down and pumped at Ayase's chinko. "Oh! Toride-kun!" Ayase cried out.

Toride thrust harder, greatly enjoying the mindblowing sensation of being inside of the love of his life. They rocked together, and soon Ayase was gasping desperately. "Ayase...are you coming?" Toride managed to whisper.

"Oh, God, yes!" Ayase wailed. His body shook hard, so Toride moaned happily and gave four quick thrusts. Then he was there as well, hurtling over the threshold. He came deep inside of Ayase as Ayase climaxed all over both of their stomachs.

Afterwards, neither felt inclined to move, Ayase instead clasping his hands behind Toride's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. They kissed until Toride-chinko relaxed entirely and fell out naturally. Then Toride moved off, laying down next to Ayase's satisfied little body and embracing him.

"Was it as good as we've been imagining?" Ayase whispered.

"Way better..." Toride breathed.

"I second that!" Toride-chinko piped up. Toride and Ayase both laughed, then kissed again.


	10. Chapter 10

Kamiya blushed and tried to walk a little farther away from Iwabuchi, but every time he did, Iwabuchi would just casually inch a bit closer. He finally sighed and gave in, letting him get so close that their hands were nearly brushing against each other.

It was Sunday, and for these two, it was date day. Iwabuchi always insisted on taking Kamiya out all day. Kamiya blustered and half-heartedly protested it, once belligerently shouting that Iwabuchi must think of him as a prostitute if he thought he had to buy him things and take him places just because they were jacking each other off. That had silenced Iwabuchi for a good while, and had caused a shocked, almost sickened expression to become fixed on his face. Kamiya couldn't understand what was going on, but he had hastily backpedaled, making excuses for his outburst until the nauseated look had faded from Iwabuchi's face. And he never dared complain about the tradition again.

In fact, he rather looked forward to it, though he wouldn't always admit it. Iwabuchi lovingly mapped out different date paths each week, taking Kamiya's likes and dislikes into careful consideration. So for today, they were going to eat brunch at a family style restaurant, then they were going on a walking tour of a botanical garden, followed by a movie, an early dinner at Kamiya's favorite ramen place, then a ride on the ferris wheel as soon as it got dark. "And then we'll go home and rub on each other and maybe I'll even go up inside tonight!" Kamiya-chinko had shouted at the end of Iwabuchi listing the itinerary. Iwabuchi had blushed and stuffed him deep inside his pants and zipped them up firmly. Kamiya-chinko's muffled protests were ignored as they went into the restaurant.

Kamiya sighed heavily as he finished his waffles, and Iwabuchi looked up quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked, worrying that Kamiya was annoyed by what his chinko had said.

"I'm just worried about Ayase," he lamented. "The poor kid. It's gotta be majorly rough to be rejected like that, after all he and Toride-chinko went through."

"Things will probably work themselves out," Iwabuchi assured him. "In fact, lately I've noticed Toride-kun is actually looking at Ayase a lot. And I saw him put something in Ayase's shoe cubby yesterday."

"Whaaat?" Kamiya cried. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Iwabuchi shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important."

"Well, it is! I wonder what it was?" He mused it for a moment, then blushed when he remembered the rose he had found in his own locker. "Hmmm...maybe Toride-chinko has been finally getting through to Toride-kun. I sure hope so."

They finished up, and headed for the gardens. Afterwards, they bought shaved ices from the stand outside, and looked around for a place to sit and eat them. "Hey, isn't that...?" Iwabuchi began, nodding his head into a shady corner.

"Huh?" Kamiya turned, and then gaped at the sight there. Ayase was sitting there, holding an ice cream cone which he licked every so often, then pushed forward so Toride could lick it too. They gazed into each other's eyes the whole time, and appeared to be whispering back and forth. Toride looked absolutely blissful, which was a sharp contrast to how he had been looking for the past week since he had returned to school. He usually looked angry, confused, embarrassed, or some combination of the three. "Well, I'll be damned," Kamiya said, exhaling slowly. "What a relief!"

He approached the happy couple, who looked up, squinting into the sunshine and smiling at them. "Hi, Kamiya-kun!" Ayase said excitedly.

Toride-kun just smiled and nodded in silent greeting, but the part of him everyone was more familiar with spoke up. "Hey, everybody!" Toride-chinko cried happily, wriggling himself out. Toride glanced down and blushed, still not totally used to having a sentient penis that came out in public.

As Iwabuchi stepped closer, Kamiya-chinko managed to escape again, and poked out slightly. "Toride-chinko! We missed you so much!"

"Well, don't worry, I'm back for good now. I finally made this idiot body of mine see the light!" He crowed and laughed proudly.

"Hey, come on now, quit always calling me stupid," Toride protested. "I really couldn't help not remembering."

"Well, you could have listened to me and believed me sooner! If a man can't trust his chinko, who can he trust?" Toride-chinko said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Toride said sheepishly.

Ayase-chinko peeped out. He was still a newcomer to the group and wasn't quite as comfortable joining in the conversation. Iwabuchinko wormed his way out as well, and spoke up. "Hmm, the fact that your chinko spirits have returned to the right place makes me wonder if such a thing is possible for us, as well."

Kamiya's expression changed. "Hmmm, I never thought of that," he said slowly.

Toride and Ayase had finished their ice cream, and excused themselves to scamper off for home. "I know what they're going to do!" Kamiya-chinko exclaimed, rather pleased with himself. "Hey, hey, body, let's skip all the rest and go home too!" He danced from side to side. "I wanna rub together and make a big mess!"

Kamiya looked over at him in slight annoyance. "You know what? I hope our chinkos never switch back. As much as this old fuddy duddy chinko gets on my nerves sometimes, I don't think I could stand living with you all the time."

Kamiya-chinko began crying. "You're horrible, body! My body doesn't love me!" he wailed.

"Ew, you're dripping everywhere," Kamiya said, making a face.

"But you love me, don't you, Iwabuchi?" Kamiya-chinko sniffled hopefully, looking up at the body he was attached to.

"Yes, of course I love you," Iwabuchi cooed softly, petting the sensitive little chinko.

"Quit coddling him," Kamiya barked, annoyed. "That's why he's such a big baby!"

Iwabuchinko cleared his throat. "Yes, even though it's a cosmic mistake, I think us being switched was meant to be. My body likes to have a sweet little chinko to baby and dress up, and this guy," he glanced up at Kamiya, "...needs a serious chinko to keep him out of trouble."

"Oh, yeah right!" Kamiya scoffed. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

Iwabuchinko was unimpressed. "If it wasn't for me always reminding you, you would never study."

"I made decent grades before you came around," Kamiya pointed out.

"Ah, but how did you earn those grades?" Iwabuchinko asked. He closed his eyes sagely as Kamiya reddened and stammered. "Yes, that's right. Exchanging your body for grades is shameful."

"Aw, sh-shut up, you nerdy chinko!" Kamiya spluttered at him. "I c-can make good grades on my own, too!"

"But it's true, he was always doing nasty things with the teachers to get better grades," Kamiya-chinko piped up. "It was scary and embarrassing for me. That's why I like living in Iwabuchi's pants better." He smiled up appreciatively at his new owner.

"You shut up, too, wimpy chinko!" Kamiya shouted. He slumped down and began to eat his almost totally melted shaved ice with a red face. Iwabuchi just chuckled and settled down next to him. Though part of him wanted to feel jealous and angry for the way Kamiya had carelessly passed his body around in the past, he knew it was just that - in the past - and it wasn't fair to their budding relationship for him to dwell on it.

Kamiya threw his empty cup into the trash. "Now come on, let's go see that movie or whatever," he huffed. Iwabuchi nodded and followed him as he stormed off, muttering under his breath about nerdy and wimpy chinkos.

Kamiya settled down during the movie, which was a comedy. By the time it was over, his foul mood had totally passed. He laughed and chattered about nothing in particular as they ate ramen. The sun set, and the two climbed into a ferris wheel car, riding it up high. Kamiya-chinko wiggled impatiently. "Don't sit so far apart," he complained. Kamiya and Iwabuchi were sitting on opposite sides, facing each other.

"All right," Iwabuchi said indulgently, moving across the car and sitting right next to Kamiya. Kamiya blushed, and Iwabuchinko appeared, totally rigid.

"It seems that Kamiya is ready for the end of the date," he said seriously.

"Yeah!" Kamiya-chinko cried happily, getting hard as well. He tried futilely to tug himself close enough to Iwabuchinko to rub against him. "Damn," he puffed. "Let's go back to Iwabuchi's place and do it!"

"The ride's not going to stop for a little while," Iwabuchi reminded him.

"Aww..." Kamiya-chinko said, pouting. He looked up at Kamiya. "Body...touch me a little bit now before the ride stops."

"What?! No!"

"Come on, I won't finish or anything. Just touch me a teeny tiny bit," Kamiya-chinko begged.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for it. You're going to make a big mess all over everything, and we don't have anything to wipe it up with. And..." Kamiya broke off as Iwabuchi suddenly leaned into him, his eyes almost closed. Kamiya felt his face get hot as their lips touched, and then they were kissing. Kamiya let out a muffled moan, and clutched at the front of Iwabuchi's shirt.

Within a minute, Kamiya was pressed down into the seat and Iwabuchi was over him, kissing at his neck hungrily. His hand wandered lower, eventually finding his chinko and stroking it gently. Kamiya moaned and sought out his own chinko, which cheered happily as he wrapped his hand around it. "Be quiet, or I won't touch you," Kamiya threatened breathlessly.

"Eep!" Kamiya-chinko squeaked, then fell silent. Kamiya resumed kissing Iwabuchi, and rubbed his hand up and down Kamiya-chinko.

"Ahhh..." Iwabuchi suddenly sighed, breaking his mouth free. "Kamiya...y-you better stop. This thing's...he's volatile right now."

Kamiya let go with a scowl. "You little liar!" he hissed at his chinko.

"Nooo!" Kamiya-chinko moaned in exasperation. "I was just about to go!" He huffed and puffed as he tried to rub himself against any available surface.

"Stop clowning around!" Kamiya admonished him, pushing Iwabuchi off and sitting up, straightening his clothing. "You're ridiculous!"

Fortunately, the ride came to an end just moments later, and the two lovers dismounted together. They walked in the direction of Iwabuchi's house, their pace speeding up in each passing minute.

Finally, they were inside Iwabuchi's bedroom. Clothes were hurriedly shed, and Kamiya flopped back on the bed, panting in desire. "Hurry..." he begged, gazing up at Iwabuchi with lust filled eyes.

Iwabuchi layered his body over Kamiya's, kissing him deeply as he fondled both of their chinkos at the same time. Then he pulled away momentarily to grab the lube and slick Kamiya-chinko down. "Oh God..." he moaned, as he pushed the head inside of Kamiya's body.

"Iwabuchi..." Kamiya whispered, then he clutched his lover's back and arched his hips upwards. "Ohhhh...yes..."

"Kamiya..." Iwabuchi groaned, thrusting in and out. "You're so perfect..." he whispered in Kamiya's ear, causing the blond to cry out happily. Iwabuchi reached down and pulled at Iwabuchinko, rubbing and teasing the head with his thumb.

"Oh, yes...yes!" Kamiya cried. "Oh God, Iwabuchi...I...I love you!" he wailed, and then came all over Iwabuchi's hand. Iwabuchi gave a low cry and exploded deep inside of Kamiya.

They broke apart, cleaned up, then readjusted their bodies in the bed, Iwabuchi pulling Kamiya in against his chest. Kamiya let out a long, satisfied exhale, then fell asleep quickly. Iwabuchi pressed his lips to the top of Kamiya's blond head, and just lay there, listening to the soft sounds of Kamiya sleeping...his gentle breathing, the even beating of his heart, and the occasional whisper of "Iwabuchi..." in his sleep. Iwabuchi closed his eyes, feeling more content than he ever thought possible.


End file.
